Bands
These are known Houston bands, past & present. Solo Artists, Rap/Hip-Hop acts, and DJs have their own sections to help avoid confusion. *Bands beginning with The are listed as Band Name, The. *Bands whose names begin A ____ are listed under the first letter of the second word, e.g. A Thousand Cranes is listed under T. *If you add something to this list, please make sure to add it to The Big List. A *About This Product *Adlai *Aftershock *Air Castle Mystery Solved *Alice's Tin Pony *Alkari *All At Sea *All Transistor *American Fangs *American Heist, The *American Sharks *Anarchitex *Ancient Cat Society *Atomic Opera *Avenger *Awake *Awful Truth, The B *B. *Baby Showers *Bad Mutha Goose *Badger *Balaclavas *Bang Bangz *Baron Von Bomblast *Barstool Forest *Bayou Monster *Beat Temple *Beauticute *Before There Was Rosalyn *.belville *Bickley *Big Black Spiders *Big Science *Big Top *A Bird's Eye View *Black Black Gold *Black Congress *Black Kite *Black Leather Jesus *Blackmarket Syndicate, The *Blades *Blaggards, The *Blister Sideproject, The *Bloody Hammer *Blueprint *Bone Simple *Born Liars, The *Bottom Four, The *Brave As Men *Bright Men Of Learning *Bring Back The Guns *Buddha On The Moon *Buffalo Bayou *Busy Kids, The *Buxton *By The End Of Tonight C *Caleb Fraid *Caprolites, The *Cardinal Rise, The *Cavernous *Ceili's Muse *Chango Man *Channel K *Charalambides *Chelsea Hotel *Chlorine *Church Of Philadelphia, The *Cinders, The *Clouded *Clouseaux *Co-Pilot *Cody Adams & The Hurricanes *Colores En Espiral *Come See My Dead Person *Convair *Cop Warmth *Cops, The *Corners *Cosmic Sound *Coterie *A Country Burial *Courage Sleeps *Culturcide D *D.R.U.M. *A Damp TV *Dann Halen *Dannuerysm *Dannzig *Darwin's Finches *Davey Crockett *Dead Horse *Dead Roses *Death By Texas *December's Child *Deep Cuts *Deep Ella *Defenestration Unit, The *Depths & The Dauntless *deSangre *Desconocidos *Destiny's Child *A Devil Amongst Traitors *Dig Dug *Dining With Cannibals *Dinosaur Salad *Direkt *Dive *Dollyrockers *Down & Dirties, The *A Dream Asleep *Dresden 45 *Dubtex *Duncan, Johnson & The Gentlemen *Dunlavy *Dupree *dyn@mutt E *Eldridge *Electric Attitude *Elephant Face *Ellypseas... *Energy, The *Examples, The *Eyes Like Lions F *Fab Motion *Factory Party, The *Fake Believe *Failed Attempt, The *Fatal Flying Guilloteens, The *Featherface *Female Demand *Fever Tree *Fingers Crossed *Finnegan *Fired For Walking *Fiskadoro *Fist Of Kong *Five Dollar Friend *Flamin' Hellcats, The *Flat Earth *Floorbound *Flowers To Hide *Flying Fish Sailors, The *Fondue Monks *Football, Etc. *For Those Who Die *Forests *Fox & Cats *Fox Force Five *Framework *Frants *Freddie Ghonerea & The Gunz *Free Money *Free Radicals *Freedom $old *Freshmakers, The *From Now On *Frustrated Dissector *Future Blondes G *Galactic Cowboys *Gedi Duroe *Georgia's Horse *Ghormeh Sabzi *Ghost Machine, The *Ghost Mountain *Ghost Shark *Ghost Town Electric *Giant Battle Monster *Giant Princess *Glasnost *God's Temple Of Family Deliverance *Golden Arrow Holy Face *Golden Axe *Golden Cities *Golden Snakes *Gold Sounds, The *Good Guys, The *Goods, The *Grandfather Child *grimple twins, the *GTRS *Guwange H *Hamamatsu Tom & The Bareback Hell Stallions Band *Handsomes, The *Harborside *Hates, The *Hayflick Limit *Hearts of Animals *Heavy Roach Activity H.R.A. *Heiszahobit *Hell City Kings *Heroine Stereo *Hollywood Black *Holy Fiction *Holy Hand Grenades, The *Holy Wols *Homopolice, The *Horders *Horse *Hospital *Houston Funk Factory *Hue Man *Hungry Villagers *Hyperspeed Megaship I *I-Gents, The *I Am Mesmer *Idol Hand *I End Result *Imaginary Friend, The *In Echoes *In The Garden *Indian Jewelry *Inner Lights *Insect Warfare *Insert Name Here *In The Pouring Rain J *Jack-Onz, The *Jah Rühl *Jambolism *Jandek *Japanic *Jealous Creatures *Jessica Six *Jinkies, The *Jonbenét, The *Jonny Nero Action Hero *Jonx, The *Josiah Gabriel *Journey Agents *Jracula *Juan *Jud Johnson Band *Jude/Ross *Judys, The *Julys, The *Junior Prom *Junior Varsity K *Kai/Ros *Keaton Branch & The Figure Eight *Kennedy Bakery *Kill The Theory *Kimonos *King's X *Knight Mare *Krumwell L *Lance & The Pants *Landshark *Last Place You Look, The *A Last Prayer *Latch Key Kids *Lazlo *LemonEnemy *Lenny Briscoe *Les Veines *Light Parade *Limb *Linoleum Experiment, The *Linus Pauling Quartet, The *Liquid Casing *Liquid Kitchen, The *Lisa's Sons *listenlisten *Literary Greats, The *Living Shred *Lonely Guys, The *Los Skarnales *Lost Episodes *Love Field *Lowbrow *Luxurata M *Mahas, The *Majestic 12 *Manhole *Manichean, The *Mansion *Marry Me *Matchlocks, The *Mathletes, The *Matinee, The *Matty & Mossy *Mazra *McKenzies, The *Mechanical Boy *Mermaids Of Jerusalem, The *Metavenge *Methods, The *Michael Kingkaid & The Black Power *Midmir *Middlefinger *Mike Gunn, The *Million Year Dance *Mirm *Miss Leslie & Her Juke Jointers *Missiles, The *Molotov Compromise *Monocerous *Monocles, The *Morgue City *Motion Turns It On *Muhammad Ali *My Milky Way Arms *My Twilight Pilot *Mydolls, The N *Nautical Mile, The *Nectarine *Neon Collars *News On The March *Nikki Texas *No Gun Ri *No Resistance *No Talk *Novox O *O, Pioneers!!! *Obama Nation *Obsolete August *Octanes, The *Oltre La Morte *Omotai *On My Side *Opie Hendrix & The Texas Tallboys *Oracle Hysterical, The *Orange Is In *Organ Failure *Otenki *Otherside, The *Over Sea Under Stone *Owl Witch *Ozeal P *P.L.F. *Pale *Paloma *Pain Teens, The *Papermoons *Panic In Detroit *Paris Falls *Paula May *Peekaboo Theory *peglegasus *Penny Royal *Perfect Disease *Phlegmatics, The *Phyneas Gauge *Piano Vines *Pierce Elevated *Pinche Gringos *Picture Book *Poor Dumb Bastards *Population Zero *Port Vale *Prairie Cadets *Purapharm Q *Quarantines *Quiet Type, The R *R.A.V., The *Ragged Hearts *Raging Apathy *Rapeworm *Really Red *Reckless Endeavor *Red Line, The *Reservations For Two *Rhinestone Fargus *Ride Home, The *Riff Tiffs, The *Right, The *Rocketshipajax *Rocrament *Roky Moon & Bolt *Row Zero *Rubbur *Runaway Sun *Rusted Shut *Ryan Scroggins & The Trenchtown Texans S *Sad Gorilla *Sad Like Crazy *Sanctus Bellum *Satin Hooks *Sasquatch 2000 *Scale The Summit *Scattered Pages, The *Schrasj *Scooter *Searching For Signal *Secret Prostitutes, The *Secret Sunday *Serum Fantis *Sew What *Sharks & Sailors *Shining Sex *Side Arms *Sideshow Tramps *sIngs *Six West *Skeleton Dick *skyblue72 *Slow Motion Rider *Small Sounds, The *Smoky Mountain *Snakecharmers, The *Something Fierce *Somosuno *Sons Of Adam *Sore Loser *Southern Backtones *Spain Colored Orange *Sperlings, The *Springfield Riots *Stadium *Stalag Seventeen, The *St. Vitus Dance *Sugar Shack *Sugarball Express *Sunny Corleone *Supergrave *Supermarket All-Stars, The *Suspects, The *Sweet Life, The *Swervy & The Nutsacks *Swimwear Department T *Takes, The *Tambersauro *Tax The Wolf *Tchrite *Teenage Kicks *Tempest, The *//TENSE// *Tha Fuckin' Transmissions *That Gospel Sound *Thee Armada *This Year's Tiger *Thou Shalt Not Kill... Except *A Thousand Cranes *Tie That Binds, The *Tigermilks, The *Tigerparty *together. We Are Instruments *Toho Ehio *Tontons, The *Toy Subs *Trian Woodburns, The *Trigger Quintet, The *Trills *Trish and Darin *Trompedo *Trout Fishing In America *Twisted Wires *Two Star Symphony *Tyagaraja U *U.Y.U.S. *Ultramagg *Ultra Hummus *Umbrella Man, The *Uprise Of The Fallen *Useful Information V *Vaarg *Vatos Locos *Venomous Maximus *VerseCity *Vicarious Me *Violent Blue *Virgin White *Voidmate W *Wails * Wall of Miracles *Wall With One Side *Warbler Pl *Washington Westcott *Watermarks, The *Wayside Drive *We Are Halffnelson *We Both Know *We Monumental *We'rewolves *We've Got Airplaines *We Were Promised Guns *Weird Party *Welfare Mothers *Westbound *Westbury Squares, The *Western Civilization, The *Western Standards *Who Shot Mr. Burns *Wheel Workers, The *Wholesome Rollers, The *Wicked Poseur *Wiggins, The *Wild Moccasins *Windsor Drive *Winter Wallace *Without A Face *Wolf Explosion *Woozyhelmet *A Word To The Suffering *World's Most Dangerous *Wols *WretchedU *Wrong Ones, The X Y *Yoko Mono *Young Girls *Young Mammals *Yppah Z *Zap Em Dead Bartholomew *Zatouchi *Zipperneck *ZZ Top # *10th Gräde Cütie *2 Dollar Sound *30footFALL *4Element *47 Miles Of Barbed Wire *50/50 *500 Megatons Of Boogie *61 Cygni *71's, The *747 *98 In The Shade Category:Bands Category:Active Bands Category:Inactive Bands